


Rudy w Tevinter - co może pójść nie tak?

by Blind_Faith



Series: Rudy podbija Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Faith/pseuds/Blind_Faith
Summary: Kiedy Dorian poprosił swojego najlepszego przyjaciela o pomoc, nie pomyślał, że zostanie mu ona udzielona w taki sposób. O zgrozo. Wojna o lepsze Tevinter wymaga jednak poświęceń...Nikt nie mówi, że te poświęcenia nie mogą być przyjemne. I nie można się nimi cieszyć, póki trwają.





	1. Załączniki. Załączniki są najgorsze.

Pogoda w Minratusie była tego dnia wybitnie paskudna. Lało niczym z cebra, wiało, było zimno. Przypominała mu fereldeńską jesień. Jeżeli było coś, za czym nie tęsknił, gdy jego przygoda z Inkwizycją dobiegła końca, z pewnością była to pogoda. Patrząc przez okno na ulice tevinterskiej stolicy widział jedynie uciekających przed deszczem ludzi, kulących się pod daszkami lub biegnących w stronę schronienia.

\- Magistrze – usłyszał głos Aegis – drobnej, młodej elfki o wielkich orzechowych oczach, ciemnej karnacji i czarnych włosach, ślicznej, niczym z obrazka. Od kiedy osiem miesięcy temu uratował ją – łutem szczęścia, akurat wracał od Mae – przed łowcami niewolników, dziewczyna służyła mu wiernie i z zapałem. Dorian, oczywiście, płacił jej hojnie i bez opóźnień.

\- O co chodzi? – zapytał, odwracając wzrok od okna.

\- Przybył posłaniec – poinformowała. – Proszę, oto list.

Dorian spojrzał na pieczęć na kopercie. Skinąwszy głową, usiadł za ciężkim, dębowym biurkiem i przełamawszy zaschnięty lak, zaczął czytać.

_Dorian, przyjacielu,_

_Mam nadzieję, że moja wiadomość zastanie Cię w dobrym zdrowiu. Oczywiście zastanawiasz się, dlaczego zdecydowałem się odpowiedzieć na Twoją prośbę listownie, zamiast przy pomocy Kryształu – nie martw się, wszystko się wyjaśni._

_Wraz z Josie (która przesyła pozdrowienia i dziękuje za przesłane jej tevinterskie wino – na Stwórcę, co Wy w nim widzicie, wino, jak wino) przedyskutowaliśmy, w jaki sposób możemy udzielić Ci pomocy (dyskusja była bardzo ożywiona, do tego stopnia, że jeden z moich rogów został ukruszony). Zdecydowaliśmy, że zebranie oddziału ludzi wiernych Inkwizycji i zakłócenie całego wydarzenia nie jest jednak zbyt mądrym posunięciem, miałeś rację. Stwierdziliśmy też, że moja obecność w żaden sposób nie przysporzy Ci korzyści. Jestem zbyt charakterystyczny, mój związek z Josie nie jest żadną tajemnicą, ponad to Inkwizycja nie jest kochana w Tevinter, qunari tym bardziej, a ciężko byłoby mi zakryć rogi (próbowałem, uwierz mi – żadna peruka nie dała rady). Dodatkowo, jeśli wywiązałaby się walka, jednoręki mag jest raczej kiepskim sojusznikiem._

_Nie przesyłam jednak listu po to, by dać Ci znać, że nie mogę Ci pomóc – dołączam do niego, jestem pewien, rozwiązanie wszelkich Twoich problemów._

_Adaar_

Dorian zmarszczył brwi. Był pewien, że gdyby Aegis dostała cokolwiek wraz z listem, przekazałaby mu to. Czyżby nieuczciwy posłaniec? Adaar bardzo dbał o to, by jego ludzie byli sprawdzeni i pewni, ale wszystko było możliwe.

\- Kim był posłaniec? – zapytał Aegis, która odkładała na miejsce księgi. Dorian miał zwyczaj tworzenia dwóch „wieżyczek” z opasłych tomów – po prawej te, których miał zamiar jeszcze używać, po lewej te, które okazywały się w danym momencie zbędne.

\- Mężczyzna. Człowiek. Koniecznie chciał poczekać, aż przeczytasz list, magistrze. Mam go zawołać? – zapytała ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Dorian skinął głową. Być może posłaniec uznał, że to, co wysłał mu Adaar nie powinno trafiać w niepowołane ręce? W takim razie dlaczego nie nalegał, by dać mu wiadomość wraz z przesyłką osobiście, zamiast przez elfią służkę?

Do jego gabinetu wszedł barczysty mężczyzna, spokojnie o głowę wyższy od samego Doriana. Na plecach miał wielki topór, a jego ciało chronione było płytową zbroją. Miał rude, długie włosy i gęstą brodę zaplecioną w trzy równe i staranne warkocze. Ociekał wodą.

\- No cześć – przywitał się nieśmiało olbrzym. -  Przepraszam, że tak długo. Bez Oghrena zawsze się gubię, dojechałem tu już wczoraj, ale wylądowałem w ogóle w innej części miasta… Chociaż z Oghrenem też się gubię. No, przepraszam, w każdym razie.

Dorian, zanim się zorientował, zerwał się z krzesła i przemierzył gabinet. Jego umysł dogonił jego nogi dopiero, gdy stał tuż przed Bohaterem Fereldenu, nagle niepewny, co zrobić.

Niedźwiedzi uścisk Couslanda wycisnął z niego całe powietrze. Zanim Gorn miał okazję go udusić, Dorian energicznie poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Tak, tak, też się cieszę, że cię widzę – powiedział, gdy Komendant puścił go i mógł nabrać powietrza w płuca. – Ale co tutaj robisz?

\- No, Adaar powiedział, że się w coś wpakowałeś – wyjaśnił Gorn. – A że ja mam zakaz wstępu do Amarantu jeszcze przez jakieś dwa miesiące, to stwierdziłem, że mogę pomóc, no nie?

\- Co _tym_ razem zrobiłeś? – zapytał, siadając w fotelu i wskazując krzesło naprzeciw siebie, po drugiej stronie biurka.

Aegis zajrzała do gabinetu.

\- Magistrze, czy coś podać?

\- Tak – zarządził. – Napijesz się czegoś ciepłego? A może wina? Jesteś głodny?

\- Wina nie odmówię – stwierdził Cousland.

\- W takim razie, Aegis, przynieś wino i przekąski – nakazał służce. – I przygotuj pokój gościnny – dodał.

\- Spokojnie, zatrzymam się w gospodzie, nie musisz… - zaczął Gorn, ale Dorian uciszył go gwałtownym machnięciem ręki.

\- Nonsens. Nie będziesz mieszkał w jakiejś podrzędnej karczmie. To pewnie jakaś speluna w najgorszej dzielnicy? Nie, nie odpowiadaj, wolę nie wiedzieć – skinął głową na elfkę. – Mów więc, czemu tym razem wyrzucili cię z twojego własnego arlatu? Znowu coś brutalnie pozbawiło twojego gościa głowy i wywołałeś kryzys dyplomatyczny? Znalazłeś starożytny artefakt i prawie sprowadziłeś zagładę na Thedas? Wywołałeś plagę bryłkowców? A może po prostu wykryto spisek na twoje życie? Nie trzymaj mnie w niepewności!

\- Z tą głową to przecież w dobrej wierze było – mruknął Cousland. – A skąd miałem wiedzieć, że ten posążek na Głębokich Ścieżkach był jakiś ważny? Ładny był, dla Sigrun wziąłem! A spisek już przerabiałem. Dawno. A plaga bryłkowców to by prędzej sprawka Leliany była – burknął. – To tak do końca moja wina tym razem nie była – zaczął.

\- To _nigdy_ nie jest do końca twoja wina – zakpił Dorian, ale stwierdził, że w zasadzie to ma rację. Jeżeli chodziło o pecha, Cousland bił na głowę wszystkich ludzi Thedas. Razem wziętych. – Mów. – Gorn westchnął.

\- Zaprosili mnie do Orzammaru – zaczął. – No i cały dzień łaziliśmy i łaziliśmy, wszystko mi pokazywali i mnie oprowadzali, jakby zapomnieli, że ja tam, cholera, spędziłem prawie miesiąc. No w porządku, większość na Ścieżkach, ale jednak. Przecież nawet Kurzowisko widziałem, a tym razem to je ominęli, jakby go nie było.

\- To zwyczajny zabieg – wzruszył ramionami Dorian. – Gościom nie pokazuje się tego, co nieładne. Mów dalej, proszę.

\- Łaziliśmy i łaziliśmy, już parę godzin minęło, a typowi, który mnie oprowadzał w ogóle nie zamykała się morda – ciągnął Gorn. – No to logiczne i naturalne chyba, że lać mi się zachciało. No i wiesz, tam była taka rzeźba… Jak tam poprzednim razem byłem, to na własne oczy widziałem, jak tam się krasnoludy odlewają! A że, wiesz, sytuacja była kryzysowa to stwierdziłem, że dobra, może niezbyt elegancko, ale krasnoludy przecież z delikatności nie słyną, to też skorzystam. Lepiej, niż się zeszczać w spodnie. No to jak przewodnik stanął tyłem do tej rzeźby i zaczął gadać, nie wiem, w sumie, o czym, to ja cichaczem tam poszedłem załatwić swoje – powiedział.

\- Gorn – westchnął Dorian, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Aegis przyniosła butelkę z winem, dwa kielichy, a także świeże, suszone oraz kandyzowane owoce. Postawiwszy tacę na biurku, skłoniła się i zapytała:

\- Czy podać coś jeszcze, meserre, czy mam się zająć przygotowaniem pokoju?

\- To wszystko, Aegis – powiedział Dorian, rozlewając wino do kielichów. Gorn obserwował ją uważnie, gdy wychodziła.

\- Nie myślałem, że jesteś typem człowieka, który trzyma niewolników – powiedział Komendant, a w jego głosie czaiła się wściekłość.

\- Bo nie trzymam – odparł spokojnie Dorian. – To służka. Płacę jej, może w każdym momencie odejść – Cousland widocznie się rozluźnił. Rudowłosy złapał za kielich i opróżnił go w połowie jednym haustem.  Dorian wzdrygnął się nieznacznie, obserwując barbarzyńskie nawyki swojego gościa – Kontynuuj. Chyba wiem, dokąd zmierza ta opowieść, ale z tobą nigdy nie można być do końca pewnym – mruknął.

\- Ech… No więc przewodnik gada, ja wyciągam interes i robię swoje. Nie zdążyłem jeszcze nawet skończyć, a facet się odwraca. No i tak jakby go zatkało. Stał i patrzył, szczęka mu opadła, oczy wyszły z orbit, ja stoję i trzymam fiuta w ręce, no i myślę, w porządku, mały nie jest, ale bez przesady, nie trzeba się gapić… niegrzeczne to trochę – ciągnął.

\- Co za skromność! – zaśmiał się Dorian, czując jednak gorąco na policzkach.

\- No okazało się, że wcale nie o to chodzi -  mruknął rudowłosy.

\- Nasikałeś, znając twoje szczęście, na rzeźbę Patrona Aeducana, przodka aktualnego króla Orzammaru?

\- No tak – skinął głową Gorn. – Ale to to tam nic, przecież mówiłem, że wszyscy na ten posążek leją.

Dorian pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- Tak myś… zaraz, co?

\- No wszyscy na ten posążek leją – powtórzył Gorn.

\- W takim razie o co, cholera, chodziło?!

\- Faceta, tego mojego przewodnika, zalazł od tyłu Bezkastowiec i wsadził mu nóż w plecy. Nie zauważyłem nawet skubańca, mignął mi, jak uciekał. No i wiesz, korytarz był pusty, żadnych świadków. Weź wyjaśnij, w jaki sposób jesteś sam na sam z cholernym trupem. Okazało się, że facet był kimś ważnym w tym ich Kongresie. Teraz jest śledztwo w Orzammarze, nie to, że mi nie wierzyli czy coś, jak im powiedziałem, że to nie ja, w zasadzie to po co miałbym to robić? Ale mój seneszal stwierdził, że najlepiej, żebym teraz krasnoludom nie lazł w oczy. W ogóle nikomu nie lazł w oczy. Spieprzył gdzieś najlepiej.

\- Spodziewałem się… czegoś zupełnie innego – mruknął po chwili ciszy Dorian.

\- No i mam zakaz powrotu do Amarantu, dopóki się to wszystko nie uspokoi – zakończył swoją opowieść Gorn.

Magister pokręcił głową.

\- Jakim cudem, jeżeli coś może ci pójść nie tak, to na pewno tak będzie? – Gorn posłał mu promienny uśmiech.

\- Jeszcze żyję! Więc chyba nie może być aż tak tragicznie.

Żyjesz jeszcze chyba tylko dlatego, pomyślał z dziwną rezygnacją Dorian, że Stwórca chce kogoś, z kogo może się pośmiać.

Cousland opróżnił do końca kielich i podstawił go gospodarzowi do napełnienia. Wpakował sobie przy okazji do ust garść rodzynek.

Jeżeli to ma wypalić, myślał z paniką Dorian, będę musiał go nauczyć, jak ma się zachowywać.

\- Dobra – powiedział Gorn z, o zgrozo, pełnymi ustami. – To mi wyjaśnij teraz, o co chodzi z tym, że mam coś pomóc. Ubić coś potrzeba? W głowie ci siedzi jakiś demon czy coś? Bo w tym już wprawy, szczerze mówiąc, nabieram – przełknął i posłał magowi uśmiech. Między zębami utknął mu kawałek rodzynki.

Dorian kolistymi ruchami rozmasował skronie.

\- Dostałem zaproszenie na bal – zaczął niepewnie. Cousland patrzył na niego wyczekująco.

Na litość Andrasty. Powinien udusić Adaara. Nie to, że były Inkwizytor mógł przypuszczać, że poproszenie BOHATERA FERELDENU o coś takiego może sprawić Dorianowi jakąkolwiek trudność. Mógł go chociaż uprzedzić, cholerny rogacz. Przygotowałby przemowę. I dostał kilkunastu ataków paniki. Stwórco, jak miał poprosić o to cholernego BOHATERA FERELDENU?!!

Przystojnego, na swój dziki sposób uroczego, o ciepłym uśmiechu i oczach w najpiękniejszym odcieniu zieleni, jaki widział, Bohatera Fereldenu. Z grzywą miedzianych włosów i imponującą, nadzwyczaj jak na fereldeńskiego barbarzyńcę zadbaną, brodą. Ze złotym sercem.

Na oddech Stwórcy. Dorian Pavus czuł się jak zauroczona swoim szlachetnie urodzonym pracodawcą praczka. Jego policzki były gorące, tak samo jak kark i uszy. Z pewnością wyglądał w tym momencie jak wyjątkowo nieatrakcyjny pomidor.

\- Dorian? Dobrze się czujesz? – zaniepokoił się Cousland.

\- Strasznie tu gorąco – powiedział, zrywając się z miejsca i podchodząc do okna.

\- W Tevinter jest dużo cieplej, niż w Fereldenie – potwierdził. – Jest zima. A u was jest jak późną wiosną – mruknął. – Dobrze, że nie przypłynąłem latem – ciągnął – pewnie bym się roztopił. O co chodzi z tym balem?

Dorian odetchnął i policzył powoli do pięciu.

\- Jestem pewien, że moi wrogowie coś planują – powiedział. – Coś dużego.

\- Czyli co? – nie zrozumiał Cousland. – Mam tam wpaść i zrobić siekaninę? To nie ma problemu! Masz tę swoją fajną barierę, otoczysz mnie, ja wezmę topór i…

\- Nie, nie, nie – przerwał mu mag, zanim Gorn miał okazję się rozkręcić. – Chodzi o to… Inkwizycja została rozwiązana. Owszem, Adaar jest dalej poważany, ale daleko mu do pozycji, jaką zajmował jako Inkwizytor. Dodatkowo, wszyscy wiedzą o jego ślubie z Lady Montilyet. Jego małżeństwo jest szczęśliwe, mieszka w Antivie… Oczywiście mam jego oficjalne poparcie – wyjaśniał gorączkowo Dorian. Jego ręce zaczęły drżeć. Nie miał prawa prosić Gorna o coś takiego, nie miał nawet odwagi, gdy rudowłosy olbrzym wpatrywał się w niego pełnymi niewinności pięknymi, zielonymi oczami.

\- No.. Na pewno masz – przytaknął Cousland. – Przecież jest twoim przyjacielem. Przyjaciół się zawsze wspiera. Ale skoro nie mam zrobić jatki, to o co chodzi?

Dorian zanurzył dłoń w swoich włosach, nie przejmując się po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawna, że burzy tym swoją idealną fryzurę.

\- Mimo jego oficjalnego poparcia wszyscy są świadomi, że nie narazi się dla mnie. Oczywiście, jeżeli będzie trzeba, przyjdzie mi na ratunek – powiedział szybko, zanim Gorn miał okazję zaprotestować. – Ale jeśli zagrozi to w jakiś sposób Josephine, to będzie musiał wybrać. A ja nie mogę go o to prosić – ciągnął cicho.

\- Jest jeszcze Varric – przypomniał Gorn.

\- Oczywiście. Ale potrzebuję kogoś, kto rzuci wszystko i osobiście poprowadzi krucjatę na moich wrogów, jeśli będzie trzeba. Kogoś o niemożliwej do zachwiania pozycji. Szanowanego, słynnego na całe Thedas. Kogo imię szanują nawet qunari.

Czasami Gorn miewał przebłyski politycznego geniuszu. Niestety, nie był to jeden z tych momentów.

\- Ale po co? – zapytał skołowany.

\- Z poparciem kogoś takiego będzie mi łatwiej przeforsować pewne zmiany – wyjaśnił Dorian. – Z… bezwzględnym poparciem kogoś takiego będę w stanie zastraszyć ludzi, którzy sprzeciwiają się reformom, które próbujemy wprowadzić.

Gorn przez chwilę patrzył tępo w ścianę. Po chwili skinął głową.

\- Jak w Orzammarze trochę. W sensie, jak się kłócą, kto ma królem zostać. Starczy, żeby Patron pokazał palcem, który, to już nie dyskutują.

Dorian odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Podobnie. Rozumiesz więc, że potrzebuję takiego „Patrona”.

\- Dobra, rozumiem. Ale co ma z tym wspólnego jakiś bal? I ja? Mam tam kogoś takiego znaleźć? Ale kogo?

\- Gorn – powiedział błagalnym tonem Dorian. – Zastanów się chwilę.

Rudowłosy zmarszczył brwi, na jego twarzy pojawiło się skupienie graniczące z bólem.

\- Posłuchaj – zaczął powoli i cierpliwie mag. – To wszystko, co robisz – świadomie, nieświadomie, specjalnie czy przypadkiem, mam na myśli wszelkie międzynarodowe awantury, kryzysy i małe apokalipsy… Myślisz, że komukolwiek innemu udałoby się z tego wywinąć? Za każdym razem po prostu wywalają cię z Amarantu, po jakimś czasie wszystko się uspokaja, a ty znowu jesteś kochanym przez wszystkie narody Bohaterem. Czempion Kirkwall jest przez jednych kochany, przez innych nienawidzony, Inkwizytor tak samo, ale ty? – ciągnął z fascynacją – Ty jesteś szanowany przez wszystkich. Nawet, jak wspomniałem, qunari. Udało ci się zakończyć Plagę tak szybko, że nawet Ferelden wykręcił się sianem. Rządzisz dobrze prosperującym arlatem, nie ważne, jakie wynikają z tego skandale. Twoje słowo jest traktowane na równi ze słowami najróżniejszych władców, każdy chce twojego poparcia.

\- Ale to tak wcale nie wygląda! – zaprotestował Gorn. – Ja jestem tylko facetem, co macha toporem, za dużo chla i ciągle wywołuje jakieś burdy! To tak wyszło, że zostałem Szarym Strażnikiem, w sumie to przez przypadek przeżyłem Ostagar, a wszystko, co zrobiłem podczas Plagi, to tak zwykłym fartem!

\- Mylisz się – uciął Dorian. – Jest w tobie o wiele więcej.

Gorn, jak zwykle, gdy był spłoszony, potarł dłonią blizny na karku.

\- No dobrze. Nie sądzę, żebyś miał rację, ale w porządku, skoro moje bycie bohaterem z przypadku może ci się do czegoś przydać, to nie ma problemu. Czyli mam, co? Ogłosić moje pełne poparcie dla twoich planów? To nie ma najmniejszego kłopotu, to nawet prawda będzie. Jak cię znam, to dużo dobrego tu próbujesz zrobić. Fajnie. Czyli, generalnie, jak ma to wyglądać?

Dorian odkaszlnął, by oczyścić gardło.

\- Potrzebuję… - zamilkł. Mięśnie na jego szyi zacisnęły się, nie mógł wykrztusić ani słowa, ciężko było mu nawet odetchnąć.

Gorn może tego popołudnia nie doznał politycznego olśnienia, ale zauważył przynajmniej, że Dorian ma problem z uzewnętrznieniem swojej prośby. Powoli podszedł do maga, odwrócił go w swoją stronę, położył mu dłonie na ramionach i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Hej – mruknął cicho. – Wiesz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć.

Mag odetchnął głęboko.

\- Chcę, żebyś poszedł ze mną na ten bal – zaczął.

\- No w porządku – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – Żaden problem. Nażreć się i nachlać za darmo? Żaden, naprawdę żaden, najmniejszy kłopot.

\- To nie wszystko – powiedział Dorian, nagle wbijając spojrzenie w podłogę. Gorn wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu. – Magistrowie są świadomi mojej… orientacji.

Gorn zmarszczył brwi,

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to czyjakolwiek sprawa. Co w związku z tym?

\- Twoja obecność zostanie odebrana jako… Wszyscy pomyślą, że…

\- Jestem twoim kochankiem? – dokończył Cousland. Dorian nadal na niego nie patrzył, skinął jednak głową. – Wiesz, można ich wyprowadzić z błędu. Nic trudnego. Trochę się pouśmiecham do ładnych pań i tak dalej. Może do jakichś panów. Może nawet zauważą, jak się z kimś wymykam – spróbował uspokoić maga.

\- Chodzi o to – powiedział Dorian, zbierając się na odwagę i patrząc Couslandowi w oczy – że mają tak pomyśleć. Co więcej, mają nie mieć co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości. Ma to być wiedza powszechna.

W końcu Gorn zrozumiał. Puszczając ramiona maga, złapał za jeden z warkoczy, w które zapleciona była jego broda i zamyślił się głęboko.

\- To ma sens – przyznał w końcu. – Jeżeli, jak twierdzisz, a ja przypomnę, wcale się z tym nie zgadzam, jestem tak poważany i w ogóle, to jako twój kochanek otworzę ci sporo drzwi – ciągnął. – Skoro, jak mówisz, ludzie tak bardzo mnie szanują, a moje zdanie jest takie ważne i tak dalej, to jeśli stwierdzę, że „ten magister jest wspaniałą, godną mojej miłości osobą, oszalałem na jego punkcie przez jego dobroć, mądrość, ideały i te de” to ludzie stwierdzą, że coś w tym musi być.

Dorian obserwował oblrzyma, czekając na jakąś konkluzję.

\- A ci, którzy się nie zgadzają, to są ble i na pewno nie mają racji. Dodatkowo będziesz miał poparcie byłego Inkwizytora i Wicehrabi Kirkwall. Siła polityczna nie do zmiecenia – stwierdził Gorn. – Jak się ładnie uśmiechnę, to nawet Bhelen coś mruknie, że w sumie jeśli niektóre rzeczy się zmienią, to Orzammar by przychylniejszym okiem spojrzał na Tevinter. Fereldenem to się tu chyba za mocno nikt nie przejmuje, ale mimo wszystko, Alistair pokrzyczy „Wolność dla elfów! Magia krwi jest be!”. Chociaż tyle jest mi winny. A w Weisshaupt to zrobią wszystko, żebym tam tylko wizyty nie złożył, nawet by chyba poparli bryłkowca na tronie Anderfells. Po ostatnich odwiedzinach dali mi do zrozumienia, że moja obecność sprawi im wielką przyjemność. Ale moja obecność jak najdalej od nich.

\- Muszę usłyszeć tę historię – mruknął Dorian.

Gorn posłał mu uśmiech.

\- To kiedy ten bal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gorn był pierwszą postacią, którą grałam w uniwersum Dragon Age. Zawsze wyobrażałam go sobie jako nieporadnego olbrzyma, który ma więcej szczęścia, niż rozumu... Zanim się obejrzałam, w jakiś sposób się do niego przywiązałam. Grając w Awakening, DA2 i w końcu w DA:I zawsze zastanawiałam się, jak by sobie radził w Thedas, które obserwowałam i w jakiś sposób kształtowałam. Naturalnie w mojej głowie zaczęły się roić najróżniejsze pomysły, nowe przygody i kłopoty, w które mógłby się wpakować.  
> Jest tego dużo. Czemu by więc tego nie zapisać?  
> Dlatego postanowiłam zrobić serię. Historie Z PEWNOŚCIĄ nie będą uporządkowane chronologicznie, nawet ich tak nie piszę. Piszę kilka na raz (do tego nie tylko z uniwersum Dragon Age) każda jest oddzielna, ale powiązana właśnie postacią rudego debila, który w sumie to wszystko robi niechcący. Tak wyszło, no. Proszę na niego nie krzyczeć, nie jego wina, że jest przegrywem.  
> A znając mnie, tempo będzie ŻÓŁWIE. No ale postuję to, co napisałam.  
> Dzięki! :D  
> A tak co do Adaara - siedzi pod butem. Bardzo cicho i grzecznie.


	2. Jak nie umiesz, to nie pij

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, czy mam cię zabić, czy uściskać – powiedział Dorian do Kryształu. Aegis miała przygotować Strażnikowi kąpiel. Dorian stwierdził, iż następnego dnia musieli udać się na zakupy – Cousland nie tylko nie wziął ze sobą żadnego odpowiedniego na przyjęcie ubrania, ale praktycznie nie miał ze sobą nic, co byłoby akceptowalne nawet do prac polowych.

Zdaniem Doriana, oczywiście. Kiedy przeglądali, co Gorn ze sobą przywiózł, Komendant stwierdził, że to najlepsze ubrania, jakie posiada. Cztery wyświechtane, pożółkłe koszule wątpliwej jakości oraz dwie pary poprzecieranych, znoszonych spodni. Buty… Wolał nie myśleć o butach.

Tak. Zakupy były jak najbardziej na miejscu.

Adaar miał czelność się zaśmiać. Czyli jednak morderstwo, stwierdził Dorian.

\- Uznaliśmy z Josie, że to najlepszy pomysł. Przy jego pozycji…

\- Mogłeś mnie chociaż uprzedzić! – przerwał Inkwizytorowi.

\- Po co? Żebyś przez tydzień się zastanawiał, co na siebie założyć? – mruknął Tal-Vashoth z przekąsem. – Opowiadał ci, co się stało podczas podróży? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem Adaar.

Dorian westchnął.

\- A coś się stało? Nie, zaraz. Oczywiście, że coś się stało. Co takiego? Albo nie, nie mów mi. Sam go zapytam, przy kolacji.

\- Czasami sobie myślę, że moglibyśmy się pozbyć groźby ze strony Solasa w bardzo prosty sposób. Wystarczyłoby przekonać Couslanda, że Fen’Harel ma rację i powinien do niego dołączyć. Wszystko by zaraz wzięło w łeb – stwierdził Adaar. – I wcale by nie był żadnym podwójnym agentem. Po prostu coś by się spieprzyło. Nawet nie do końca przez niego – dokończył ze śmiechem.

\- Do tej pory wszystko udawało mu się naprawić – stwierdził Dorian. – Co więcej, zazwyczaj wynikało z tych jego awantur coś dobrego.

\- A co mogłoby wyniknąć lepszego, niż powstrzymanie zagłady Thedas? – zapytał Adaar.

\- Dołączył do kultu, który chciał zniszczyć świat, niechcący go uratował – mruknął Dorian. – Najgorsze jest to, że w przypadku naszego drogiego Bohatera, wcale nie wydaje mi się to nieprawdopodobne.

\- Muszę kończyć – powiedział Adaar. – Idziemy z Josie do teściów – dodał smętnie.

\- Powodzenia.

\- Przyda się – stwierdził qunari. – Trzymaj się, Dorian. Uważaj na siebie. Na niego nie musisz, raczej da sobie radę.

Kryształ w jego dłoni stał się zimny.

Dorian był bardzo zdziwiony,  że jego dom jeszcze nie stanął w płomieniach, albo służba nie zdecydowała się złożyć masowego wymówienia. Przecież Gorn gościł już u niego dwie godziny…

Mag usiadł za biurkiem i pogrążył się w myślach. Musieli być bardzo przekonujący, ale nawet przy najlepszej grze aktorskiej, trudno będzie przekonać ludzi, że jego udawany romans z Komendantem nie był tylko politycznym wybiegiem. No bo jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że magister, któremu osuwa się grunt pod nogami, nagle okazuje się kochankiem jednej z najbardziej wpływowych osób w Thedas? Wszyscy stwierdzą, że albo Gorn jest wyjątkowo naiwny (co, w zasadzie, było prawdą), albo Dorian ma mu coś do zaoferowania. Z pewnością czekają ich próby przekupienia Couslanda, może zastraszenia, a nawet uwiedzenia. Pomijając nadzwyczajnego pecha, jakąś dziwną klątwę wiszącą nad Komendantem, było za dużo zewnętrznych czynników, które mogły wpłynąć na całą sprawę. Dorian nie mógł ani niczego przewidzieć, ani niczego się spodziewać. Musiał więc…

\- Meserre – do pokoju zajrzał ludzki sługa. Rick? Być może. – Pukałem kilka razy, ale nie odpowiadałeś. Kolacja jest gotowa, czy mam wezwać twojego gościa?

\- Tak, oczywiście – powiedział, wstając. – Zapytaj się tylko najpierw, czy czegoś mu potrzeba. Poza tym, przekaż reszcie służby, że mają spełniać życzenia naszego gościa – przykazał.

\- Dobrze, meserre – sługa skłonił się i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Dorian podszedł do lustra i poprawił nieco włosy. Powinien poprawić kreski przy oczach? Zaraz, czy wszystko było w porządku z jego wąsem? Czy kolor tej szaty na pewno wydobywał szarość jego oczu? Och, kaffas, nie miał na to czasu, Gorn mógł w każdej chwili zejść do jadalni, a z pewnością był głodny i zmęczony po podróży. Zaraz, Cousland wspomniał, że przybył już dzień wcześniej. Czy błądził całą noc i pół dnia po ulicach Minratusu? Czy może zatrzymał się w gospodzie? Gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego, z pewnością logiczna byłaby ta druga możliwość, ale…

Stop. Za bardzo się nakręcał.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, wyszedł z gabinetu i udał się do jadalni. Kamienica, w której mieszkał, nie należała może do najobszerniejszych, z pewnością była jednak wygodna. Po niedawnej śmierci jego matki mógł bez najmniejszych problemów  zająć odziedziczony budynek i wprowadzić wszelkie zmiany, jakie uważał za konieczne.

Nieco smutne, myślał czasami. To, że śmierć jego matki kojarzyła mu się głównie z możliwością zamieszkania w wygodnym lokum w stolicy.

Wchodząc do jadalni, zajął miejsce u szczytu dwunastoosobowego stołu. Po jego prawicy znajdowało się nakrycie dla Gorna. Nie musiał czekać długo – jego gość wszedł do pomieszczenia tuż po tym, jak Dorian zasiadł do wieczerzy.

Rudowłosy posłał mu promienny uśmiech i zajął wolne miejsce. Miał na sobie jedną z okropnych koszul i te przyprawiające o ból głowy spodnie.  Wysokie buty do połowy łydki były może wykonane z wysokiej jakości skóry… ale już prawie się rozlatywały. Po niedawnej kąpieli Gorn uczesał włosy  w luźny węzeł i zaplótł na nowo brodę – tym razem w kilkanaście warkoczyków, z których najgrubszy biegł od jego podbródka. Po obydwu stronach ust miał kolejne dwa, symetryczne sploty. Przyciął wąs tuż nad wargami, by mu nie przeszkadzał. Reszta warkoczyków była zadziwiająco równa i schludna.

Widocznie w oczekiwaniu na kolację Cousland bardzo się nudził.

\- Słyszałem, że po drodze do Tevinter miałeś jakieś przygody – zagadnął Dorian, gdy słudzy wnieśli półmiski i rozlali wino do kielichów. Gorn podrapał się po bliznach na karku, dzięki jego fryzurze lepiej widocznych, niż zwykle. Mag miał okazję po raz pierwszy się im przyjrzeć – wyglądały na ślady po pazurach, przynajmniej jeden z nich przeciął tętnicę szyjną. Jakim cudem Cousland się nie wykrwawił?

Pewnie po prostu nie wiedział, że przy takiej ranie powinien.

\- Trochę mi się pomyliły statki – wyjaśnił Gorn. – W sensie, zapytałem jednego gościa – płyniecie do Cumberlandu? No to on, że tak, to się wpakowałem, no do Cumberlandu to do Cumberlandu. Trochę się dziwnie na mnie spojrzał, ale mnie nie wyrzucił, no to myślałem, że wszystko w porządku.

Dorian ukrył uśmiech, zasłaniając usta kielichem. Gorn, okazało się, potrafił się jednak zachowywać w cywilizowany sposób – zanim się odezwał, przełknął jedzenie, używał właściwych sztućców i siedział w całkiem przyzwoity sposób. Nawet łokcie trzymał przy sobie, do tego się nie garbił. Gdyby jeszcze mówił w mniej chaotyczny sposób…

\- Się okazało, że to statek jakichś przemytników. Teraz wiem, że mi Adaar na jakimś wielkim okręcie miejsce załatwił, ale ja zazwyczaj jak pływam to takimi bardziej łódkami, co z nich wylewasz wodę w tym samym tempie, co ona ci się wlewa. To ten stateczek i tak mi się przyzwoity wydawał.

\- Ale ostatecznie popłynąłeś dobrym statkiem? – zapytał Dorian.

\- Nie – odparł Gorn. – ale się dogadałem z nimi, w sensie dałem kapitanowi parę suwerenów i nie było problemu, pomyłka to pomyłka, każdemu się może zdarzyć.

Cóż, jak na przygody Couslanda, ta była wyjątkowo spokojna. Nudna wręcz.

\- Problem się zaczął, jak nas zaatakowała druga taka siupa – powiedział Cousland. – Nie tego kapitana co trzeba wyrzuciłem za burtę. Pierwszy raz w życiu walczyłem na morzu, jak mną bujnęło, no to na niego wpadłem. I wypadł.  Trochę się na mnie załoga, z którą płynąłem wkurzyła, więc ten drugi kapitan stwierdził, że jak im pomogę, to mnie podrzucą do Cumberlandu. No to im pomogłem. I mnie podrzucili, dali mi nawet prezent – wyznał. – Przywiozłem ze sobą, możemy wypić po kolacji.

\- W takim razie przepłynąłeś z Fereldenu do Nevarry, później ruszyłeś Imperialnym Szlakiem, przebyłeś pół Imperium i dotarłeś do stolicy? - zapytał Dorian.

\- Nie wiem, może szybciej by było bezpośrednio morzem, ale nie mogłem znaleźć nikogo, kto by mnie zabrał. Nikt jakoś nie chciał.

\- Żadnych więcej problemów po drodze? – zapytał mag, odkładając sztućce.

\- Nie. W Nevarrze spotkałem kilku Szarych Strażników, powiadomili Weisshaupt, że zmierzam w kierunku Tevinter, wysłali eskortę. Tak mi się wydaje, że po to, żebym do nich się przypadkiem nie wybrał – stwierdził, również kończąc jedzenie. – Było nas pięciu, oni się w żaden sposób z gryfami na napierśnikach nie kryli, więc nikt się nawet nie odważył nam przeszkadzać. Także nie, po drodze żadnych więcej wydarzeń. Ech, dosyć o mnie, tylko gadamy o tym, co ostatnio odwaliłem. Mów, co u ciebie – zażądał.

Dorian opowiedział mu więc o swojej walce z magisterium, o tym, jak zebrał grupę podobnych mu idealistów i usiłował przeforsować co ważniejsze ustawy. Gorn słuchał w milczeniu, sącząc wino i od czasu do czasu mrucząc coś, by mag kontynuował.

\- Jak na razie udało nam się przepchnąć trochę rzeczy dotyczących niewolników. Niestety, nic wielkiego, po prostu zakaz niebezpiecznych kar cielesnych narażających na kalectwo lub utratę życia, pod groźbą grzywny. Ale akurat to robi się rzadko – po co uszkadzać cenną własność  - powiedział gorzko magister. – Co do magii krwi, udało się ukarać kilku altusów z pomniejszych rodów za jej nadużycie. To akurat żadne osiągnięcie. Bardzo często oskarżenia o magię krwi służyły do eliminacji co słabszych wrogów, zanim ci urośli w siłę – wyjaśnił.

\- Rozumiem – odparł poważnie Gorn. – Robisz kupę dobrego. Nie przejmuj się, że to wolno czy coś, po prostu coś takiego zajmie wiele lat. Może nawet pokoleń.

\- Wiem – westchnął mag. – Ach, jeszcze udało nam się wynegocjować nieco lepsze warunki dla niewolników – powiedział. – Każdy niewolnik musi mieć własne posłanie i dostęp do pożywienia. Wprowadzono najwyżej szesnastogodzinny czas pracy. Stwórca wie, jak wielu ginęło z wycieńczenia i głodu…

Gorn wzdrygnął się.

\- Szesnaście godzin niewolniczej pracy brzmi nieciekawie – przyznał. Mag pokiwał głową.

\- Owszem, ale wcześniej nie było żadnego ograniczenia – powiedział. – Co bogatsze rody mogły sobie również pozwolić na ciągłą wymianę… personelu… więc możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak to wyglądało. – „Och, kochanie, ten elf po poparzeniu jest taki brzydki! Mam pomysł – rzeźba w ogrodzie jest już stara i nieco się rozlatuje, użyjmy jego krwi, żeby ją naprawić i znajdźmy jakiegoś ładniejszego niewolnika”, albo „tato, ta elfka już mi się znudziła, sprzedajmy ją do kamieniołomu i kupmy jakąś ciekawszą, najlepiej taką, która zna różne sztuczki”…

Gorn pokręcił głową.

\- I to nas, Fereldeńczyków, nazywają barbarzyńcami – mruknął.

\- Kiedyś myślałem, że niewola jest lepsza od alternatywy – wyznał cicho Dorian. – Wiesz, jeśli masz szóstkę dzieci do wykarmienia, lepiej sprzedać jedno, by zapewnić reszcie przeżycie. Życie jako niewolnik nie mogło być w końcu takie złe – ciągnął. – Moja rodzina również miała niewolników. Byli traktowani w miarę przyzwoicie. Przynajmniej tak myślałem.

Przed jego oczami stanął młody elf. Ten, którego krew miała być użyta w rytuale, który miał zmienić Doriana.

Mag odetchnął głęboko.

\- Podczas Plagi w Obcowisku w Denerim wybuchła dziwna epidemia – zaczął Gorn. – Tevinterczycy, którzy jakoś tak wygodnie pojawili się akurat w okolicy, obwołali, że mają lekarstwo, ale chorych trzeba odizolować. Założyli klinikę i w ogóle. Ale chorzy nie wracali. Bardzo nie chcieli mnie wpuścić do budynku uzdrowicieli – ciągnął. – Kiedy przestałem grzecznie pytać i w końcu zabiłem strażnika i tam wszedłem, okazało się, że elfy były pozamykane w klatkach– powiedział. – Magowie, którzy kiedy ja próbowałem dostać się do kliniki, usiłowali uspokoić wkurzone elfy, byli bardzo niezadowoleni, że ktoś korzystając z ich nieuwagi wlazł im do środka. Pozbyliśmy się ich, a później odnaleźliśmy ich szefa. Elfy były przygotowywane do transportu. Zostały sprzedane przez Loghaina – mówił z nieobecnym wzrokiem. – Oczywiście zabiliśmy złego magistra i jego pomagierów, uwolniliśmy elfy, ale niesmak pozostał. – Cousland dopił wino. – To nie jest moja pierwsza wizyta w Tevinter – przyznał rudowłosy, odstawiając kielich. – Ostatnio byłem tu jeszcze przed całym tym bałaganem z Konklawe, chyba trzy lata po Pladze? Może cztery, ciężko stwierdzić. Mówię o samej wizycie w Tevinter, nie o tym, kiedy przejeżdżałem tylko, zmierzając do Anderfells – zastrzegł. – Być może była to skrajna sytuacja, zapewne nie jest to normalne, ale widziałem, jak niewolnica umiera na ulicy. Była bardzo wychudzona, wyglądała na starą i schorowaną. Po prostu upadła. I się nie podniosła. Inni niewolnicy wzięli ją za ręce i zaciągnęli gdzieś na bok.

Dorian milczał.

\- Mam kilku przyjaciół elfów – mówił dalej Gorn. – Bardzo przyzwoite osoby. Jak myślę, że mógłby to być ktoś z nich… - Komendant urwał. – Ech, widzisz? Miła kolacja w dobrym towarzystwie zmieniła nam się w coś takiego.

\- Tak, cóż, rozmowa o Tevinter zwykle się kończy w ten sposób. To pewnie przez tych wszystkich magistrów ganiających z tasakami po ulicy.

Gorn zaśmiał się, ale jakoś tak bez wesołości.

\- To na pewno to.

\- Przy okazji – przypomniał sobie Dorian – mówiłeś, że przybyłeś do Minratusu już wczoraj. Gdzie spędziłeś noc?

\- Macie bardzo ładne wieże i tak dalej – powiedział Gorn. – Pozwiedzałem trochę.

Dorian westchnął. Czego innego się spodziewał?

\- Musisz być więc bardzo zmęczony – stwierdził zrezygnowany.

\- Nie ma tragedii. Co ty na to, żeby obalić buteleczkę tego tajemniczego czegoś, co dostałem od swoich przewoźników? – zapytał. Jego wzrok był tak przenikliwy, że Dorian miał wrażenie, że nie do końca chodzi o to.

\- W porządku – zgodził się.

\- W takim razie każ przynieść do siebie kielichy – powiedział, wstając. – Chyba, że chcesz pić prosto z butelki. Mi to nie robi żadnej różnicy. Za chwilę do ciebie przyjdę.

\- Mój pokój jest… - zaczął.

\- Sługa wskaże mi drogę – stwierdził Gorn, wychodząc z jadalni.

Dorian, wzruszając ramionami, przekazał służce, by do jego pokoju dostarczono kielichy.

Z drugiego gościnnego pokoju wyjrzała Aegis, rozejrzała się i widząc, że korytarz jest pusty, skinęła na niego dłonią. Dorian, zaintrygowany, wszedł do pomieszczenia. Elfka zamknęła za nimi drzwi.

\- Meserre – zaczęła rozgorączkowanym szeptem – czy naprawdę chcesz, bym zrobiła to, co każe mi ten człowiek? – zapytała zdenerwowana.

Dorian musiał mieć w tym momencie dosyć głupią minę.

\- O jakim człowieku mówimy? I co chce, abyś zrobiła? – zapytał, również szeptem.

Twarz dziewczyny wykrzywiła się we wściekłości.

\- Magistrze – powiedziała gniewnie – ten człowiek, posłaniec, nastaje na twoje dobre imię. Powinieneś jak najprędzej wyprosić go ze swojego domu.

Jak na służkę, jej ton wybitnie nie znosił sprzeciwu.

\- Powoli, powoli. Czegoś tu nie rozumiem – stwierdził. – Zacznijmy od początku.

\- Ten… mężczyzna – powiedziała z pogardą – kazał mi rozpuścić plotki, że ciebie, meserre, i jego, łączy romans.

Dorian uniósł brwi.

\- Że Gorn? Tak ci powiedział? – zapytał, zaskoczony. Tego się po nim nie spodziewał. Oczywiście, miało to logikę. Było mądrym posunięciem – takie plotki miały tendencje do opuszczania domu w którym powstały. I przy właściwej zachęcie niosły się daleko.

Ale to był Gorn. Serdeczny, nieporadny olbrzym, który nie orientował się w żadnych podstępach, a subtelność w jakiejkolwiek formie była mu obca.

\- Czy mam mu przekazać, że nie jest dłużej mile widziany? – zapytała elfka z wojowniczą miną.

\- Co? – zapytał Dorian, wyrywając się z zamyślenia. – Nie, nie. Zrób to.

Oczy Aegis zrobiły się jeszcze większe, niż zwykle.

\- Przepraszam, meserre, chyba źle zrozumiałam…

\- Rozpuść plotki. Tylko tak, żeby każdy w to uwierzył – przykazał. – Nie sądzę, żebyś do tej pory była skłonna do mielenia językiem, więc podejrza …

 - Meserre – przerwała mu cicho, ale takim tonem, że urwał w połowie słowa. Miała charakter, cholera. Świetnie. Lubił ludzi z charakterem. – Nie musisz mnie uczyć mojej pracy – powiedziała z dumą. – Wyjdę teraz pierwsza. Czekaj, meserre, na trzy puknięcia w drzwi – to będzie znaczyło, że również możesz już opuścić pokój.

Zostawiła go z miną wyrażającą bezbrzeżne zdumienie.

 Trzy puknięcia wyrwały go ze stuporu. Podążył do swojego pokoju, gdzie na niewielkiej kanapie pod ścianą czekał już na niego Gorn. Na stoliku przed nim stała pękata butla podejrzanego trunku i dwa kielichy, wraz z paterą z owocami.

\- Spiskujesz z moją służbą? – zapytał, przemierzając pomieszczenie i siadając obok Bohatera. Cousland wyglądał na nieco… zmieszanego. – Nie spodziewałem się, że wykażesz się finezją, bez obrazy – powiedział mag, przyglądając się rudowłosemu i czekając na jakieś wyjaśnienia.

Komendant nieco nerwowo wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nigdy nie bardzo lubiłem bawić się w tę całą Grę – wyznał wielkolud. – Ale musiałem się nauczyć, wiesz, wszystkie te dwory w Orlais, zawoalowane obelgi i tak dalej – wyjaśnił.

\- Cieszę się, że o tym pomyślałeś – powiedział Dorian. – Ostatnio bardzo dużo się działo, nie jestem w najlepszej formie – rzucił na usprawiedliwienie.

– Służba zawsze gada. Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, co dzieje się za zamkniętymi drzwiami, to posłuchaj tych, na których nikt nie zwraca uwagi – wyrecytował wyuczoną formułkę. Seneszal wypisał mu kiedyś najróżniejsze niuanse na pergaminie, musiał wbić je sobie na pamięć. Był nawet przepytywany, jak podczas swoich lekcji za dzieciaka. – Aegis jest ci wierna, więc pomoże. Miła dziewczyna. Nawet teraz pilnuje, żeby nikt nie podsłuchiwał pod drzwiami. A kiedy rozmawialiście, sprawdziłem, czy nikt się nie czai pod oknem, ale dobrze będzie rzucić okiem od czasu do czasu.

\- Wiesz, że nawet tutaj będziemy musieli zachowywać pozory? – upewnił się Dorian. Gorn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie ma problemu. Tak mnie zastanawia, czemu akurat teraz? – zapytał Gorn, otwierając pękatą butlę. Rozlał nieco trunku do kielichów.

\- Mamy zamiar pić bimber z kryształowych kielichów do wina? – zapytał z przerażeniem Dorian, gdy do jego nozdrzy dotarł ostry zapach.

\- No mówiłem, że ja tam mogę z butelki. A te małe kieliszeczki? Kto by się bawił w półśrodki? No, to czemu akurat teraz, a nie, nie wiem, pół roku temu?

\- Chcemy przepchnąć coś dużego – wyjaśnił Dorian. – Robi się niebezpiecznie, wielu magistrów zaczyna uważać, że nasza grupa za bardzo się… szarogęsi – uznał, że to określenie, może nieco głupie, ale pasowało.

\- A co chcecie „przepchnąć”?

\- Chodzi o magię krwi – wyjaśnił. – Chcemy, żeby za jej nadużycia odpowiadali _nie tylko_ magowie o słabej pozycji, ale również magistrowie. Usiłujemy powołać grupę, która będzie odpowiadała tylko i wyłącznie za kontrolowanie tego, jak magia krwi jest używana. Oczywiście trzy czwarte, albo i więcej, magisterium twierdzi, że przecież „magia krwi jest zakazana, nikt jej nie używa, to bestialstwo, po co więc powoływać jakąkolwiek organizację tego typu?” Najgłośniej krzyczą ci, którzy najczęściej muszą kupować nowych niewolników – prychnął. – Nasze aktualne poparcie nie wystarczy, by tego dokonać. Oczywiście każdy magister w moim ugrupowaniu szuka sposobu, by zwiększyć nasze wpływy…

\- Ale ty masz największe możliwości – skinął głową Gorn. – Nie podoba mi się to. Za łatwo o truciznę w winie, albo sztylet w ręku przekupionego sługi. Musimy być ostrożni – powiedział poważnie.

Dorian pokiwał głową. Nadal nie mógł do końca uwierzyć, że Cousland zgodził mu się pomóc. Ponad to, wyglądało na to, że wojownik wie nawet, co robi. To była miła odmiana.

\- No, zdrówko! – powiedział Gorn wesoło, unosząc kielich do góry i opróżniając go w całości jednym haustem. Wiedząc, jakie upodobania co do alkoholi miał Komendant, Dorian przełamując strach i odpychając wszelkie instynkty samozachowawcze, zrobił to samo. Oczy stanęły mu w słup, gardło zapłonęło żywym ogniem. Nie mógł powstrzymać kaszlu.

\- O, zaraza, prawie taki dobry, jak Oghrena – stwierdził Cousland, rozlewając kolejną kolejkę.

* * *

 

\- Wczoraj nie wrócił do swoich kwater! – usłyszał rozgorączkowany szept jednej ze służek.

\- Rick widział, jak o świcie wymykał się z pokoju magistra Pavusa – odpowiedziała ogrodniczka.

To, że podsłuchiwał swój własny personel nie było może nie było może do końca godne jego pozycji jako pana domu, ale był ciekawy, czy ich mała dywersja odniosła skutek.

Rano obudził się skacowany, obolały i w samych spodniach. Pamiętał wieczór do trzeciego kielicha… potem nic. Czuł się na tyle fatalnie, że miał jedynie siłę na założenie luźnej, białej koszuli, wiszącej na jego krześle. Nie chcąc patrzeć na swoje odbicie, przemył jedynie swoją twarz w misie z zimną wodą i ruszył do jadalni, na śniadanie. Po jedzeniu zawsze czuł się lepiej.

Niczym jedno z ożywionych przez siebie ciał, przeszedł bezmyślnie przez korytarz, mijając na schodach Ricka. Mężczyzna rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie, skinął jednak głową na powitanie. Dorian, nie kłopocząc się odpowiedzią, poszedł dalej.

A teraz stał pod drzwiami do jadali i podsłuchiwał niczym ciekawska posługaczka.

Prostując się i usiłując wyglądać choć trochę bardziej dumnie, wszedł do jadalni.

Służki zaczęły się na niego _gapić._ I było to idealne określenie – patrzyły się na niego, z wielkimi ze zdziwienia oczami, jedna z nich miała nawet czelność otworzyć w ogłupieniu usta.

\- Czy śniadanie jest gotowe? – zapytał ostro. Służki podskoczyły i pospieszyły do kuchni, zaś Dorian zajął swoje zwyczajowe miejsce.

Gdy się obudził, posłał Aegis po Gorna. Rudowłosy wszedł do jadalni jeszcze zanim przyniesiono jedzenie. Jego długa broda była rozpleciona i nieco poplątana, włosy rozczochrane, ale nie wyglądał, jakby cierpiał z powodu przepicia.  Ot, po prostu obudził się i nie kłopotał z czesaniem.

Gdy usiadł, posłał Dorianowi dziwny uśmiech pełen samozadowolenia i szturchnął go pod stołem kolanem.

\- Obolały? – zapytał.

\- Stwórco, jeszcze jak – powiedział z westchnieniem.

\- Trochę przesadziliśmy – powiedział przepraszającym tonem. – Następnym razem trochę spokojniej, no nie?

Dorian skinął głową.

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy – stwierdził Gorn. – Nie powinniśmy od razu iść na całość.

\- Na całość? O nie, pamiętam, że twoja definicja „pójścia na całość” była o wiele bardziej ekstremalna – mruknął mag. Ostatnim razem obudził się jeszcze pijany. Żeby pić dalej. Na Stwórcę, do tej pory się zastanawiał, jak to przeżył.

Służki, zaczerwienione, wniosły półmiski z jajecznicą i mięsami, a także świeży chleb, owoce i piklowane warzywa. Huh. Czemu tak dziwnie na niego zerkały?

\- Mimo wszystko, minęło dużo czasu – ciągnął Gorn, nie zauważając ukradkowych spojrzeń rzucanych mu przez służki.

\- Thero – Dorian przypomniał sobie imię jednej z kobiet – czy możesz zaparzyć mi wywar z elfiego korzenia? – zapytał ze zmęczonym uśmiechem.

\- Oczywiście, meserre – powiedziała, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. Cousland wpatrywał się z wyrzutem w dzbanek z kawą, jakby w jakiś sposób ciemny napar go obraził.

\- O co chodzi? – zapytał Dorian.

\- Co to za czarne… coś? – zapytał niepewnie.

\- Kawa – poinformował. – Nie piłeś nigdy kawy?

\- Nie – odparł rudowłosy.

\- Na pewno będzie ci smakowała – stwierdził, po czym nałożył sobie jajecznicy.

Jedli raczej w ciszy, od czasu do czasu Cousland rzucał jedynie jakiś komentarz zupełnie od czapy, mówiąc jednak, ze kawa była całkiem niezła. Dorian z wdzięcznością przyjął kubek z naparem. Spłoniona służka rzuciła mu kolejne ukradkowe spojrzenie, po czym uciekła.

\- Co się dzisiaj z nimi dzieje? – zapytał w przestrzeń. Gorn wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

\- Możliwe, że wczoraj byliśmy trochę głośno. Albo coś w tym stylu – stwierdził.

\- Ogarnij się i idziemy na zakupy – powiedział nieco sfrustrowany Dorian. – Trzeba kupić ci coś lepszego, niż te szmaty.

Gorn posłał mu znowu ten sam, dziwny uśmiech, po czym wyszedł z jadalni.

Dorian pokręcił głową. Sam również powinien posłuchać swojej rady. Przemierzając korytarz, spotkał się z Aegis, która, na początku nieco zdziwiona, zmierzyła go spojrzeniem, jednak po chwili skinęła głową z uznaniem.

\- Czy czegoś ci potrzeba, magistrze? – zapytała jednak usłużnie. – Przygotowałam czyste szaty i przyniosłam świeżą wodę do twojego pokoju, meserre.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział, jeszcze bardziej skołowany, niż do tej pory. O co, do cholery, chodziło?

Wszystko się wyjaśniło, gdy dotarł do swojego pokoju i spojrzał w lustro.

Jego szyja była pokryta czerwonymi śladami, niektóre z nich zaczynały nawet robić się ciemnofioletowe. Przez rozcięcie w koszuli wyglądało jeszcze kilka siniakopodobnych plam.

Przez rozcięcie zbyt dużej, pożółkłej koszuli, która z pewnością nie należała do niego.

\- GORN, DO CHOLERY! – wrzasnął.

Odpowiedział mu tubalny śmiech.


	3. Zabieranie faceta na zakupy to koszmar.

Dorian szedł uparcie patrząc przed siebie. Patrzył w jeden określony punkt, którym była bardzo odległa wieża, idealnie wpasowująca się w przestrzeń między dwoma budynkami. Nawet wybuch nie byłby w stanie oderwać od niej jego spojrzenia.

Cousland szedł obok niego, z rękoma splecionymi na karku, robiąc sensację paradując ulicami Minratusu w środku zimy, w samej tylko koszuli, spodniach i butach, obok okutanego w ciepły płaszcz magistra. Rudowłosy, do tego wszystkiego, pogwizdywał sobie wesoło.

\- Przestaniesz? – warknął w końcu mag.

\- Ha! – w głosie Couslanda słychać było triumf. – Wiedziałem, że się w końcu odezwiesz. Czemu się wściekasz? – zapytał Komendant, patrząc na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

\- Upiłeś mnie i zmaltretowałeś moją szyję – oskarżył go. Wiedział, że powinien być bardziej wściekły za tę część z szyją, ale jakoś… nie potrafił. Bardziej denerwował go fakt upicia. A raczej, że nie był przytomny na wspomnianą część z szyją. – A potem patrzyłeś, jak robię z siebie idiotę przed całą służbą. Zostawiłeś tę koszulę _specjalnie,_ jestem tego pewien.

Najgorsze było to, że nie docenił Couslanda i ten okazał się sprytniejszy, niż Dorian zakładał. Ale do tego mag nie miał zamiaru się przyznawać.

\- Przecież mieliśmy być przekonujący – mruknął Cousland. – A wyszło całkiem nieźle, moim zdaniem.

Dorian, sfrustrowany, pociągnął za wysoki kołnierz swojej koszuli. Temu nie mógł zaprzeczyć.

\- Nie o to chodzi – powiedział w końcu, ale poddał się, stwierdzając, że nie ma argumentów.

Gorn wysunął w stronę maga ramię.

\- Mogę wiedzieć, co robisz? – zapytał magister.

\- Czekam, aż weźmiesz mnie pod ramię – wyjaśnił, jakby była to najzwyklejsza rzecz na świecie. Stanął w miejscu i patrzył na magistra z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Gorn!

\- Inaczej się stąd nie ruszę – dodał.

Stali na środku ulicy w Minratusie i mierzyli się spojrzeniami, a Dorian nagle zwątpił, czy cały ten plan był dobry.

\- To się nie godzi – powiedział na próbę do Couslanda.

Brak reakcji.

\- Jesteśmy dwójką mężczyzn w miejscu publicznym. Mamy wysokie pozycje społeczne. Co innego plotki, nie ważne, ile w nich prawdy, a co innego coś takiego!

Nadal nic.

W Fereldenie związki homoseksualne widziane były jako może coś dziwnego, owszem, ale nie były szczególnie piętnowane. Brak dyskrecji mógł oczywiście wywołać skandal, ale przy tym, co nagminnie odpalał Gorn, związek z mężczyzną był naprawdę niewarty odnotowania. Kto przejmowałby się tym, że Komendant uprawia seks zarówno z kobietami, jak i mężczyznami, kiedy można było raczej rozmawiać o tym, jak wspomniany Komendant wpadł na pomysł, by udomowić Genloka?

To Tevinter miało z tym problem. A to właśnie w Tevinter się znajdowali. Cousland był świadomy tego, jak to wszystko wygląda. Homoseksualizm wśród wyższych klas społecznych był tematem tabu, zboczeniem – już samo to, że orientacja Doriana była znana jego wrogom zachwiało nieco jego pozycją. Jednakże, skoro było to coś, co mógł wykorzystać – czemu nie? Mógł być uważany za dewianta, ale za dewianta z potężnymi sojusznikami. Nie czuł wstydu z powodu tego, kim był. Nie uważał, że jego preferencje czyniły go gorszym.

Ale publicznie się z tym obnosić?

 Gorn czekał. Miał tę minę, która oznaczała, że uwziął się na coś i nawet przelot Arcydemona nie mógłby zmienić jego zdania.

Dorian nie miał więc szans wyjść z tej bitwy zwycięsko.

Wzdychając ciężko, złapał Strażnika pod ramię. Rudowłosy uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i ruszył do przodu, ignorując zaskoczone i pełne zgorszenia spojrzenia przechodniów. Dorian czuł się bardzo, bardzo nieswojo. Jeszcze gorsze było to, że kołnierz jego koszuli nie zakrywał wszystkich śladów na jego szyi – nie był dostatecznie wysoki.

\- Nie rozumiem, co masz do moich ubrań – zagadnął Cousland.

\- Poza tym, że to szmaty i czuję się zawstydzony, że widzą mnie z kimś ubranym w ten sposób? – zapytał.

\- A…ha. Ale to porządne ciuchy – mruknął Cousland, a na twarzy miał niezrozumienie. – Nie mają żadnych dziur, ani łat. Ani plam. Nie wiem, co może w nich nie pasować – stwierdził.

Tego dnia jego broda była w większości rozpuszczona, jedynie po bokach ust miał zaplecione dwa warkocze. Włosy zebrał w ten sam, luźny węzeł, co poprzedniej nocy. Opuszki palców Doriana zaświerzbiły – miał ochotę dotknąć tych czterech blizn na szyi Komendanta, sprawdzić, jakie są w dotyku.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś obrabował z nich napotkanego gdzieś żebraka. I ten krój! – powiedział. – Gdybym miał wymieniać, co jest nie tak z twoją garderobą, ochrypłbym, zanim doszedłbym do połowy! A te buty? Przecież to zbrodnia!

\- Porządne przecież – odparł Gorn. – Ciepłe, nie przemakają. Bardzo dobre buty, naprawdę nie wiem, o co chodzi…

\- Odzienie, mój drogi, zdobi człowieka – podzielił się z Couslandem życiową mądrością. – I już moja w tym głowa, abyś wyglądał jak najlepiej – zakończył, ciągnąc za sobą rudego do budynku opatrzonego szyldem igły i nici.

* * *

 

U krawca spędzili kilka godzin. Najpierw mały, szczurkowaty jegomość obsypał ich pochlebstwami i zapewnieniami, że jego usługi są najlepsze w całym Minratusie. Potem postawił Gorna na stołku i zaczął go mierzyć, cały czas lamentując nad jego ubiorem (Komendant zaskoczony był tym, że da się obrażać czyjś wygląd, sprawiając jednocześnie wrażenie miłego i uprzejmego). Później ów szczurkowaty jegomość o imieniu trudnym do zapamiętania pokłócił się z Dorianem o to, czy Gorn powinien być ubrany w stylu obowiązującym w Tevinter, w Orlais czy w Fereldenie, a może na modę Anderfells? Następnie nastąpiła wojna o kolory stroju. Potem o materiał, z jakiego ma być wykonany.  Latały takie określenia, że Cousland nie rozumiał połowy rozmowy, mimo, że ta toczona była w języku wspólnym.

Generalnie wizyta u krawca była jedną, wielką awanturą. Uprzejmą awanturą. Gorn miał ochotę uciec.

Spodnie i koszule gotowe miały być już za dwa dni – jeden z pracowników, jak im powiedziano, dostarczy je do domu maga. Dorian kazał również uszyć ciepły i elegancki płaszcz. Strój na bal gotowy miał być trzy dni przed samym wydarzeniem, by zapewnić czas na ewentualne poprawki.  

Gdy wyszli, Gorn odetchnął. Słońce zniknęło już za zabudowaniami, zimowe dni w Minratusie były krótkie. Temperatura zaczęła spadać; Dorian opatulił się mocniej płaszczem, ale Cousland, w samej koszuli, dalej był niewzruszony.

\- To zawsze tak wygląda? Te zakupy? Krzyki, płacze, lamenty i rwanie włosów z głowy? – zapytał skołowany olbrzym. – To ja już wolę jakąś wojenkę. Z pomiotami. Albo ze stadem smoków.

\- Moda, mój drogi, rządzi się swoimi prawami. I jest srogą panią – powiedział z uśmiechem Dorian, po czym poklepał rudowłosego po ramieniu. Gorn poczochrał się po czuprynie, sprawiając, że kilka kosmyków wypadło z jego luźnego węzła. Ruszyli przed siebie, w bliżej niezidentyfikowanym kierunku.

\- To co teraz robimy? – zanim jednak Dorian zdążył odpowiedzieć, twarz Couslanda rozpromieniła się wielkim uśmiechem. – Chodźmy do tawerny! Widziałem tam tablicę ogłoszeń, może będzie coś ciekawego!

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał podejrzliwie Dorian. Gorn spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- No, żebyśmy jakąś fuchę załapali. Zawsze, jak się pałętamy z Oghrenem, to jak nie mamy już pomysłu, co robić, łapiemy się jakiejś roboty typu wybicie bandytów, zatłuczenie jakiegoś paskudztwa czy coś tam. Fajna zabawa, a i na piwo było.

Dorian westchnął. Mając wybór pomiędzy znalezieniem jakiegoś zajęcia, a zaprowadzeniem widocznie pobudzonego, a i tak wcześniej już nadaktywnego, wojownika do domu, zdecydował się na mniejsze zło.

\- Chodźmy – powiedział zrezygnowany.

Jednak ekscytacja i niczym niezawoalowanie szczęście na twarzy rudego olbrzyma, nie pozwoliły mu dąsać się zbyt długo. W tym momencie Gorn przypominał wielkiego szczeniaka.

 Tawerna, o której mówił Komendant, była oczywiście najbardziej obskurnym przybytkiem w całym Minratusie (zdaniem Doriana, możliwe nawet, że w całym Thedas). Cousland omiótł wzrokiem wszystkie ogłoszenia, po czym zerwał jedną  kartek, zapisaną koślawym pismem.  
\- Pająki się komuś w piwnicy zalęgły – powiedział do magistra. – Duże takie – odcyfrował.

\- Mój drogi – zaczął Dorian – preferuję trzymać się z dala od wszelkich pełzających, przerośniętych stworzeń. Do tego strzelających jakąś... pajęczyną. Wyczesywanie tego z włosów to koszmar.

\- A, tu się zgodzę. Wydłubywanie tego z brody sporo zajmuje – poparł go Cousland. – Ale i tak są całkiem fajne. Nathaniel kiedyś takiego miał… - mruknął, przeszukując dalej tablicę.

\- Jak to: miał? – zapytał Dorian, nie rozumiejąc. – Wypchanego?

\- Nie, nie – zaprzeczył Cousland, odrywając wzrok od tablicy. – Znalazł, małego takiego, no i go oswoił. Jadowity był, skubany. Wołaliśmy na niego Stefan. Nathaniel to w ogóle dziwne te zwierzaki lubi, miał jeszcze Wilka Plagi i tego takiego dziwnego niedźwiedzia… Bereskarna, o. Lucek miał na imię. Wy mieliście Lelianę i bryłkowce, a my Nathaniela i to, co mu się akurat przypałętało.  

\- Rozumiem, że Twierdza Czuwania przypomina jakiś dziwny ogród zoologiczny? – zapytał Dorian.

To, że nie poczuł się ani trochę zdziwiony, zapewne powinno go zmartwić.

\- Przypominała, póki nie dostaliśmy nowego seneszala – odparł Strażnik, zrywając kolejne ogłoszenie. –Nathaniel dostał zakaz przyprowadzania zwierzaków do domu. Chyba nigdy nie widziałem go tak bliskiego płaczu – ciągnął. – O, tutaj ktoś ma problemy z bandytami. Jak zmierzał do Minratusu, to go okradli i wypuścili w samych gaciach.

\- Ciemno się robi – zauważył magister. – Możemy się tym zająć rano. W zasadzie przyda mi się trochę rozprostować kości.

\- To po piwku? – zapytał Cousland z nadzieją. Dorian westchnął. Kaca owszem, już nie miał, ale jak tak dalej pójdzie, to popadnie w alkoholizm.

\- Po piwku – zgodził się jednak.

Tawerna w środku była równie obskurna, co z zewnątrz. Stoły były zbite byle jak z pozostałości połamanych skrzyń, różnorakich desek i pozostałości mebli. Za siedziska robiły nierówno ociosane pieńki, było również kilka ławek w podobnym stanie, co stoły. Zewsząd łypały na nich podejrzliwe, nieprzyjazne oczy. Za szynkwasem zaś stał gruby, łysy karczmarz, rachitycznie wycierający brudną szmatą metalowy kufel.

\- Twój gust, jeśli chodzi o lokale, mój drogi, najwidoczniej nie uległ zmianie – powiedział magister, marszcząc nos. – Dalej uwielbiasz speluny.

\- Czego tu – mruknął wrogo, po czym podniósł wzrok znad kufla – dobry panie – dodał pokorniej, widząc Doriana. Coulanda omiótł nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

\- Dzban piwa – powiedział Gorn, kładąc pieniądze na ladę. – Tylko niech, cholera, będzie rozwodnione, to nogi z dupy powyrywam – powiedział poważnie. Oczy karczmarza zatrzymały się na bliźnie na szyi rudowłosego.

\- Skądże, dobrodzieju, u mnie, piwo rozwodnione? – powiedział łysy z udawanym oburzeniem, chciwie łypiąc na monety na ladzie. – Siadajcie, panowie, siadajcie, dziewka zaraz przyniesie dzban do stołu. Helga! Chodź no tu, leniwa franco!

Dorian usiadł na jednej ze stabilniej wyglądających ławek, w kącie. Tak, by widzieć drzwi i resztę sali – ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Cousland rozwalił się obok niego, rękę kładąc na oparciu, skutecznie przygwożdżając magistra do siedzenia.

\- Przyjemnie tu – stwierdził Fereldeńczyk. Dorian obdarzył go spojrzeniem pełnym zgorszenia. – No co? Wolę takie knajpki niż te wszystkie błyszczące, udrapowane jedwabiem we wszystkich cholernych kolorach, eleganckie przybytki. Tutaj się chociaż zdarzy okazja do mordobicia – powiedział wesoło, rozglądając się po wrogich twarzach.

Po chwili rumiana, wielka dziewucha, przyniosła im do stołu dzban i dwa kufle. Dorian, z ulgą i sporym zdziwieniem, zauważył, że Helga była osobą czystą, wesołą i pełną energii, w przeciwieństwie do karczmarza. Cousland wręczył jej po kryjomu suwerena.

Dzban był niewyszczerbiony, kufle całkiem czyste, zaś piwo niezgorszej jakości. Gorn zawsze miał nosa do tawern. Gdy Helga odeszła, rozlał trunek do kufli.

\- No, to nasze zdrowie – zarządził Strażnik, upijając spory łyk.

\- Zdrowie – zgodził się Dorian, idąc w jego ślady. Cousland, z uśmiechem, starł kciukiem pianę z jego wąsa. Magister nagle stał się bardziej świadomy jego drugiej ręki, tak blisko jego ramion, że aż mógł poczuć bijące od niej ciepło. Zauważył również przelotne spojrzenia, którymi obdarzyło ich kilku klientów. Dorian, czując przypływ rozbawienia, odgarnął z twarzy Couslanda kilka kosmyków, które wymknęły się z jego węzła.

Pieprzyć konsekwencje. Uśmiech, który posłał mu Strażnik, mógłby rozświetlić całe pomieszczenie.

Dorian doskonale pamiętał dzień, w którym poznał Gorna. Wielkolud prawie się od tamtego czasu nie zmienił (pomijając dłuższe włosy i brodę). Przybyło mu kilka blizn – z tego, co zauważył, jedna na prawej brwi, dwie na prawym przedramieniu i jedna na grzbiecie lewej dłoni. Była jednak jedna różnica, która nie dawała mu spokoju.

\- Dlaczego zacząłeś pleść brodę? – zapytał Dorian z ciekawością, łapiąc za jeden z warkoczy. – To nie tak, że tego nie pochwalam – powiedział szybko, widząc strapiony wzrok Strażnika. – Kiedy się poznaliśmy, przypominała bardziej gniazdo jakiegoś wybitnie nieporadnego ptaka.

Gorn, swoim zwyczajem, potarł blizny na karku.

\- A, zaczęło się od żartu – powiedział, pociągając łyk piwa. – Niedługo po tym, jak pomogliśmy Inkwizytorowi, musiałem się na trochę wynieść z Amarantu… - zaczął. Gdy Dorian puścił jego warkoczyk, rudowłosy zmarszczył brwi, wziął go za rękę i znowu zbliżył ją do swojej twarzy, dając do zrozumienia, że uwaga, jaką magister poświęcał jego brodzie, była bardzo mile widziana.

\- Mogę wiedzieć, za co tamtym razem? – zapytał Dorian, przeplatając ogniste kosmyki między palcami. Broda była w dotyku gładsza, niż mu się wydawało.

\- Nic ciekawego, po prostu planowano na mnie zamach – odparł Gorn. – Znowu. W każdym razie, Bhelen zaprosił mnie do siebie, to zabrałem Oghrena. Oghren od dłuższego czasu usilnie stara mi się kogoś znaleźć – powiedział. – No to docieramy do Orzammaru, a on do mnie, że jak zaplotę brodę tak i tak, to pokażę swój status, co wśród krasnoludów jest bardzo mile widziane. Nie bardzo wiedziałem jak, więc mi pokazał. Generalnie później się dowiedziałem, że od dawna się tego nie robi, przestarzała tradycja i tak dalej, ale podobno to, jak zaplótł mi brodę, rzeczywiście miało określone znaczenie –powiedział zamyślony.

\- Jakieś ciekawe? Coś w stylu „bardzo chętnie stoczę bój na śmierć i życie na pięści z Wielkim Smokiem”?

\- A, nie, nie aż tak – odparł Gorn. – Tylko ze trzydzieści osób za mną łaziło na tym bankiecie czy co to tam było. Krasnoludzkie bankiety są świetne, muszę cię kiedyś na jakiś zabrać – stwierdził. – Okazuje się, że tak jak mówiłem, w dawnych czasach, kiedy wojownik zaplatał tak brodę, to znaczyło, że kogoś szuka. Co mi przypomina, że muszę coś zrobić, jak wrócimy – powiedział, biorąc kolejny łyk piwa.

\- To znaczy? – zapytał Dorian podejrzliwie. Cousland posłał mu promienny uśmiech.

\- Muszę napisać do Oghrena, żeby zapytać, co wojownik robi z brodą, jak już tego kogoś znajdzie.

Serce Doriana zrobiło coś dziwnego – jakby równocześnie chciało wyskoczyć na zewnątrz, ale i zapaść się niżej. Roześmiał się, kręcąc głową.

\- Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? Każe ci pewnie zrobić z nią coś dziwnego – powiedział. – Na przykład ogolić pół twarzy, albo wpleść w nią coś obrzydliwego. Z tego, co zauważyłem, Oghren preferuje w swojej śledzie.

\- A skoro o śledziach mowa – zawołał Cousland wesoło, śmiejąc się z wyrazu twarzy Doriana. – Zgłodniałem strasznie przez te przymiarki – powiedział Strażnik, gładząc ramię magistra. Pavus prychnął.

\- I tak sprawnie się uwinęli – powiedział. – Dopijmy więc, i wracajmy do domu.

* * *

 

Po sutym, wykwintnym, a co najważniejsze – wyśmienitym obiedzie, Gorn i Dorian udali się do gabinetu.

\- Muszę wysłać kilka listów – powiedział Strażnik. -  Mogę cię prosić o pergamin? I atrament. I…

\- Zaraz wszystko wyjmę – przerwał mu Dorian.

Gdy Gorn dostał już przybory do pisania, zasiadł za biurkiem Doriana i wziął się do pracy. Magister zaś wybrał jedną z opasłych ksiąg, usiadł na kanapie i pogrążył się w lekturze. Zapadła cisza, pełna ciepła, spokoju i komfortu, przerywana jedynie skrobaniem pióra o pergamin lub szelestem kartek woluminu.

Dorian uniósł wzrok znad księgi. Cousland siedział przy ciężkim, drewnianym biurku, marszcząc w skupieniu brwi, pochylony nad listem. Co jakiś czas zanurzał pióro w kałamarzu, bądź przebiegał spojrzeniem po tym, co już napisał. Ze swojego miejsca Dorian miał świetny widok na profil wojownika. Nieco sztuczne światło z magicznych kul unoszących się pod sufitem sprawiło, że jego ognista czupryna zalśniła złotymi refleksami.

Gorn miał duży orli nos, wąskie usta, ukryte w bujnej brodzie i, wbrew pozorom, bystre oczy. W kolorze najpiękniejszej i najgłębszej zieleni, jaką Dorian kiedykolwiek widział. Brwi, dosyć gęste, ktoś skwapliwie regulował – magister zastanawiał się, czy był to Cousland, czy ktoś inny.

Strażnik posypał pismo piaskiem. Po chwili strzepnął go z powrotem do pojemnika, po czym zwinął pergamin w rulon, omotał kilka razy granatową tasiemką, na którą stopił nieco laku, a później odbił w nim swój sygnet. Przeciągnął się. Gdy dostrzegł, że Dorian mu się przygląda, posłał magistrowi uśmiech, wziął kolejną kartę i zaczął następny list. Magister, nieco spłoszony, spuścił wzrok na wolumin, który trzymał na kolanach. Niedługo jednak mógł skupić się na czytaniu – jego wzrok powędrował do dłoni Gorna. Dużych, o zgrubiałej skórze, pokrytych bliznami i nie do końca zaleczonymi odciskami. Miał krótkie, czyste paznokcie. Dłonie wojownika. Palce Couslanda były długie, kiedyś być może zgrabne – zanim ktoś je połamał, jeden po drugim. Teraz Komendant poruszał nimi z pewną sztywnością. Kości zrosły się dobrze, ręce Strażnika nigdy nie wróciły jednak do poprzedniego stanu.

Nie znał tej historii. Słyszał jedynie rozmowę, wyszeptaną gorączkowo pomiędzy Oghrenem a Gornem, w zimny wieczór w Podniebnej Twierdzy, gdy Strażnicy myśleli, że nikt ich nie słucha. Krasnolud, w rzadkim przypływie sympatii, zapytał, czy przez chłód palce Couslanda nie drętwieją. Komendant uśmiechnął się jedynie, poklepał towarzysza po ramieniu, po czym stwierdził, że nie ma czym się martwić.

Gorn zauważył, że magister przygląda się jego dłoniom. Skończył pisać, potraktował list tak samo, jak poprzedni, po czym kilka razy na przemian zacisnął i rozluźnił pięści.

\- Nie bolą – poinformował Doriana. – Czasami robią się trochę sztywne, ale nie przeszkadza mi to za bardzo. Wynn jest najlepszą Uzdrowicielką Dusz, jaką znajdziesz w całym Thedas – powiedział wesoło.

\- Opowiesz mi, jak to było? – zapytał magister, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. Gorn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kiedyś złapali mnie kultyści – powiedział, bezwiednie przebiegając palcami prawej dłoni po okrągłej, nieregularnej bliźnie na grzbiecie lewej dłoni. – Co jest ciekawe, mieli wtyki na dworze, przez co udało im się na mnie zastawić dosyć zmyślną pułapkę. No, ale wracając, dorwali mnie. Pewnie skażona krew Strażnika miała im dać moc czy coś w tym stylu, kto ich tam wie. W każdym razie, kto był lepszym kandydatem do wykrwawienia, niż gość, co utłukł Arcydemona? Ale na szczęście Oghren, Sigrun, Velanna i Nathaniel mnie jakoś wyciągnęli. Zdążyli mi tylko połamać nogi i paluchy. No i upuścili trochę tej nieszczęsnej krwi – westchnął. – Wynne przypłynęła prosto z Tevinter tylko po to, żeby osobiście się mną zająć. Parę miesięcy byłem wyjęty z akcji – przyznał.

Jego obrażenia musiały być więc o wiele poważniejsze, niż je przedstawiał.

\- Jeśli ci przeszkadzają, mogę przygotować ci maść – powiedział Dorian, w myślach robiąc już listę składników. – Na pewno pomoże na sztywność. I może pomóc z bólem, który na pewno czujesz podczas zmiany pogody.

\- Ech, nie rób sobie problemu – powiedział olbrzym, biorąc kolejną kartę pergaminu. – Jest w porządku – dodał, zaczynając znowu pisać.

\- Nonsens – powiedział Dorian, wstając. Równie dobrze, zamiast gapić się na Gorna, mógł zrobić coś pożytecznego. – Kontynuuj pracę. Kiedy skończysz, zawołaj proszę Aegis, ona zadba o to, by listy zostały doręczone.

Gorn skinął głową, pogrążony w pracy.

* * *

 

Jakąś godzinę później, Dorian wyszedł z piwnicy z gotowym słoikiem maści. Służka – Maria, jeśli dobrze sobie przypominał – powiedziała, że „jego gość” znajduje się w bawialni. I rzeczywiście, olbrzym siedział w jednym z obitych satyną foteli, który przyciągnął bliżej kominka, z nogami na podnóżku, grzejąc się przy ogniu. Na stoliku, po jego prawej stronie, ktoś ze służby postawił paterę z orzechami, serami i kandyzowanymi owocami. Gorn pił jakąś mieszankę ziół, która uderzyła Doriana dość przyjemnym zapachem, gdy tylko zbliżył się do rudowłosego. Komendant trzymał na nogach jakiś opasły wolumin.

\- Co to? – zapytał magister, również przyciągając sobie fotel bliżej kominka, ustawiając go po drugiej stronie stołu.

\- Prezent od Leliany – powiedział. – Pomyślałem, że dobrze będzie to jak najszybciej przeczytać. Pewnie się przyda. Wcześniej, niż mi się wydaje.

\- No tak – roześmiał się Dorian. – Boska nawet prezentów nie daje bez żadnego ukrytego motywu.

Gorn uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- W każdym razie, maść jest gotowa – powiedział Dorian, kładąc słoiczek na stoliku. – Smaruj dłonie i nogi codziennie na noc. I jeśli będziesz czuł dyskomfort również w dzień, śmiało, użyj jej. Jest bezpieczna. Kiedy się skończy, przygotuję następną.

Komendant otworzył słoiczek i powąchał zawartość. Po chwili skinął głową i znowu zakręcił pojemnik.

I zrobił coś, czego magister w żadnym razie się nie spodziewał.

Nachylając się nad stolikiem, Gorn musnął ustami policzek Doriana. Jego usta, niespodziewanie miękkie i gorące, zostawiły na śniadej skórze wilgotny ślad. Broda Couslanda przyjemnie połaskotała jego szczękę i szyję, a wąs musnął jego kość policzkową.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Gorn, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił do lektury.

\- B-bardzo proszę – odparł Dorian, przez walenie własnego serca nie słysząc niepewności w swoim głosie. – Pojdę zająć się kilkoma rzeczami – stwierdził, po czym zerwał się z fotela. Strażnik mruknął, na znak, że przyjął informację do wiadomości.

Gdy Dorian wyszedł, oparł się plecami o drzwi i westchnął cicho, opuszczając głowę.

Miał przejebane.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dłuuugo nic nie pisałam. Bardzo przepraszam, postaram się poprawić!


End file.
